Kess CF5-A238
Kess is a bio-engineered creature known as a Confessor, a species that is usually reguarded with fear and hatred. She is one of four in her session, and the last to enter the medium. Due to her isolation and the stigma on her race, she is often depressed and full of self-loathing. Kess' low self-esteem doesn't keep her from doing everything in her power to help others, however, and she is often willing to sacrifice herself. Biography Kess, like all her kind, was created in a Red Death laboratory. Part of the fifth edition of the creation, Kess was born obsolete in comparison to her "sisters", who were of the twentyfifth series. As an older model, Kes was tasked with assisting the doctor in charge of the facility. He taught her, and treated her as a daughter, and she followed him where ever he went. Ten years passed, and Kess learned how to be a human, rather than the monster she was born to be. As far as she knew, she was a cherished daughter helping her father with his work. It was then that the Allied Systems found the facility, and wiped it out, killing the Red Death scientists and soldiers, as well as destroying any experiments. Dr. Helburn managed to hide Kess in a storage bunker with one of the remaining stasis tubes, though he himself was slain in the process, leaving Kess to survive alone for the next eight years. Years passed, and Kess did her best to take care of the last of her sisters, while keeping herself alive and sane. She fell into a bitter depression, blaming herself for all the trouble in her life, and viewing herself as a monster. Everything she learned though her window to the outside, her computer, only helped to fill Kess with despair. One day, she uncovered a disk and a walkthough, somehow undiscovered under some papers in the bunker. It seemed to be a game called sburg. With encouragement from an online acquaintance, Kess decided to play the game, and was thrown into an adventure she never expected. Personality Kess has a generally gloomy outlook on life, herself, the past and the future. She blames herself for everything, regardless of if its really her fault or not. She is critical, blaming, and derogatory towards herself, and prone to feeling guilty or remorseful. She fears that others will share this view of her, and as such, she has cut off the long claws that confessors usually have, and has given thought to blinding one of her pairs of eyes and cutting off her extra arms. When she manages to get out of her depression, Kess is friendly and warm hearted. She is loyal to a fault, willing to sacrifice herself for her friends. Like most of her kind, she is highly intelligent, though she will never admit such a thing. Relations As a genetically engineered weapon, Kess has no biological parents, though she was adopted by Doctor Jonathan Helburn. Doctor Helburn was an expert in his field, but his soft-hearted nature earned him an isolated outpost where the confessor project was pin production. He was slain by alliance soldiers in a raid, though many recordings of him survived in the computer that Kess kept with her. Aside from herself, Kess shares her bunker with Keri, a more advanced version of the confessor project. Keri remained in stasis until her client server player added the stasis tube, and the confessor inside to Kess' kernelsprite. As a sprite, Keri seems aloof and difficult to communicate with. Biology Confessors are physically similar to nagas, but show no affinity for water, nor benevolence. Comprised of psionic creatures, confessors have earned their name from their skill in taking information from the unwilling. They are powerful telepaths, and most show skills in telekinetics as well, making them feared even within the Red Death. Confessors are usually equipped with long hard nails, used for puncturing softer skulls and eye sockets, though Kess has chewed hers off in an attempt to become more harmless. Confessors also have twin sets of eyes, ears, and arms, all able to function independently, and are their most distinguishing features. Category:Fanother Category:Living